


Lets have another go

by TuffEmily



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, just a little thing about the time inbetween runs.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffEmily/pseuds/TuffEmily
Summary: After losing another attempt at escape Zagreus chats with the denizens of house Hades before trying again.
Kudos: 10





	Lets have another go

The foolish Prince of the underworld had emerged from the blood red river of Styx having once again failed his Ill-advised ambition  
"That’s a little harsh isn’t it old man? I doubt you would fare better against the Champion of Elysium yourself" Zagreus said attempting a clever response  
"Hey now you can't just start insulting me in your descriptions of what I'm saying"  
Zagreus knowing it was better to quit while he was ahead started heading back to the courtyard to begin another escape attempt.  
"Looks like you got bashed in by that Minotaur again huh. Hey, don't feel too bad about that. Most other people would quit after being killed by the same beast several times, but you keep going!" The affable Hypnos said once again making it hard for Zagreus to tell if he was being sarcastic or if he was being genuine.  
"I suppose I'm not most people then"  
Zagreus approached the desk of His Lord Hades to irritate his noble father once again.  
"Why do you approach me boy? You know by now that I think your little fantasy of escape will be fruitless. Do you think to change my mind? When I tell you that you cannot escape, I say that as the creator of a realm designed to prevent escape. Go, see for yourself." The master of the house said in his usual dismissive tone.  
"Ah it seems you misunderstand me father. I only come to talk because I just can't get enough of you of your paternal warmth." The young prince said in his usual snide tone.  
Hades could only scoff at this and dismissed his most dishonorable son.  
Zagreus headed to the direction of his bedchambers, meeting her lady Nyx along the way.  
"How goes it my dear? Have you made much progress in your attempt at freedom?" She asked with nothing but concern in her voice.  
"Yes, I am finding it easier to reach Elysium, it is just getting past it that is troubling me."  
"The warriors there are what legends are made off but continue at your task and you shall succeed."  
"Thank you, Nyx, I can’t understate the ways you have helped me."  
"It is the least I could do child, you deserve freedom and happiness."  
Zagreus wondered towards his disheveled quarters to begin another futile attempt at escape. What would motivate a god like him to repeat this quest is something beyond mortal understanding. But one thing is quite assured. He has all the time in the world.


End file.
